Auspicious Meetings
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Dylan, on the TB back up team is ordered to complete a diving course. Kallan's the instructor. Both are less than happy at the sudden arrangement until they realised an underlying attraction.
1. Chapter 1

'Oh come on,' Dylan Beyda complained to his commanding officer. 'I grew up in Hawaii, snorkelling and swimming every weekend. My mother's family is descended from Japanese free pearl divers and my father's Japanese Hawaiian. We swim like a fish. I can't see why I need to spend the next five days on a boat in the middle of the ocean when I've probably got more scuba experience than the Instructor.'

'Yet,' Commander Thurman rebuked, tapping the young captain's record, 'you've never obtained a formal qualification. If you want to achieve a place on the main team, you'll need to gain it. That's why I'm sending you to the Federations Marine Research Centre. There's a Dive Master named,' searching for the appropriate electronic file, Jack located the individual he'd been seeking, 'Lt Kallan James. The lieutenant's supposed to be the best in the business and almost as highly qualified as you. Bachelors of Biology and Engineering from Oxford, Master's in Marine Science by the age of twenty two, graduated top of the class from the IRO's flight school and an officer with International Rescue for three years. Now, that's impressive. Not to mention making the English Olympic team for both the 72 and 76 summer games.'

'A paragon of virtue,' Dylan muttered under his breath, earning him a glare from Commander Thurman.

'With that background,' Jack relaxed back into his seat. His posture achieved the high level of unease in the young officer before him, 'maybe I should consider Lt James for the back-up squad. It's probably about time they got a promotion. All I can see is commendation after commendation on the personnel record. I could use someone with that much experience and the right paperwork to back it up.'

Swallowing hard, Dylan realised he'd overstepped a fine line. 'That won't be necessary, Sir,' he saluted.

'Good, your transport leaves in twenty minutes,' Commander Thurman returned his attention to other documents on his desk, 'make sure you're on it Captain Beyda. Oh,' looking up he speared his subordinate with a hard, assessing stare, 'and don't come back without that certificate. There are many other qualified young officers vying for your position.'

Rushing back to his quarters, Dylan shoved several pairs of swimming trunks into his duffle. In the tropical waters off Hawaii he wore little else while snorkelling or diving. Looking around his austere quarters, he mentally calculated what else he might need. A few personal items made it into the bag. Still angry at the enforced assignment, Captain Beyda's analytical mind wondered how he could get back to Arcology by this evening.

Stuffing two uniforms, his shaving and showering kit into the bag, Dylan added his data tablet. At least he could stay connected while in the middle of the ocean. If one of the prospective students turned out to be female, that would make the obligatory course more palatable. Throwing in a civilian outfit, Beyda covered his options. The prospect of impressing a young lady amused him and might add an interesting distraction.

Boarding his transport, Dylan nodded to the four young men in civilian clothing. Settling into his seat, Captain Beyda ignored his companions. Assuming they'd be spending the next five days together if he had to complete the assignment, there'd be enough time to get to know them. Opening an internet connection on his tablet, he prepared to do his homework on the instructor. Searching for Kallan James, it took a while to find the correct spelling. Once the image appeared he gave a long low appreciative whistle. Poised on uneven parallel bars, an Olympic gymnasium in the background, the grey eyed blond smiled for the camera, as if she knew the routine would win her a medal.

_Well,_ Dylan reflected with a wary smile, _this could be more interesting than I assumed. Let's hope you're as intelligent as Commander Thurman gave you credit for, and then we can let the games begin._

'Bit young for you,' a sandy haired Australian with a broad accent lent over and commented, 'isn't she mate?'

'This,' Dylan glanced up at the man, before pointing to the picture. Deciding to play with him a little, Captain Beyda stated in an amused tone. 'It's from the 72 Olympics. She's about the same age as the rest of the girls on the team.'

'Is she your other half?' Quirking and eyebrow, the Australian obviously liked what he saw.

_Not on your life_, Dylan eyed the image, _you've caused me enough trouble and I haven't even met you yet even if you are an attractive woman._ Letting out a sigh of pent up frustration he offered a hand in greeting. 'Dylan Beyda.'

'Bruce Wilson,' he accepted, glancing at the insignia on Dylan's shoulder. 'So you're a Captain, hey, Beyda. The rest of us are Lieutenants stationed at the Ocean Rescue Base in Sydney. You can call me Ozzy.' Introducing the others, he added, 'we wondered why we called in at Acrology. I guess we have our answer.'

'Didn't you get the pre-course instructions?' Will Channing asked, pointing out his working uniform.

'Only got orders an hour before your transport arrived,' Dylan shrugged, wondering if he'd made his second mistake in the same day.

'Say,' Doug Schmelling seemed more interested in talking about the image on the data pad, 'you got any recent pictures of your broad?'

'Broad?' Dylan questioned.

'Girlfriend,' Bruce smirked, indicating the blond. 'Sure like to see what she looks like now.'

'Here's another one,' Dylan advanced the screen. Smirking at the assumption, he didn't acknowledge a relationship or lack of one either. Reading the small print, he said, 'at the 76 games. This one's taken at her graduation from the IRO's flight school.' Enjoying being the centre of attention, he guessed, 'must have been a few years after I graduated.'

'You're both pilots,' Doug seemed impressed. 'Guess you know each other real well then.'

'Not as well as I'd like,' Dylan winked at the salivating group of men.

'If she's not your squeeze,' Bruce teased, 'why have you got all those images of her?' When Dylan glared and refused to answer, the lieutenant laughed. 'So did she get away or is she not interested in a fly boy like you? Maybe she's a smart girl, smart enough to fall for someone more her type.'

Snorting on the inside, Dylan managed, 'like you? I guess you'll find out soon enough.'

Bruce gave Beyda a hard, assessing stare. Something odd in the conversation tickled the back of his mind. Leaning over Dylan's shoulder, Wilson took another long look at the woman on the screen before he shut the device down. Ozzy had seen her before. She'd been associated with his work. It'd take a while, but in the end Bruce would remember the woman.

'Hey, Beyda,' Martin Hays asked to keep the banter going, 'you know anything about this Dive Master taking the class.'

'Regular paragon of virtue,' Dylan comment sarcastically, 'or so my commanding officer informs me.'

'I heard,' Will Channing broke in, 'he's the most qualified diver in the IRO.'

'Really,' Dylan's eyes lit up. He'd dispute that in a heartbeat. Maybe he should keep this ace up his sleeve. Then again, if Lt Kallan James knew who'd trained him, maybe she'd send him home when the transport returned to Arcology. 'Somehow I doubt that.'

'What have you heard?' queried Will.

'Lt Kallan James might be well qualified,' Dylan made the pause just long enough for the other men to hang on his words, 'but I bet you've never met Captain Kin Lee.'

'He's got you there, Blue,' Martin snickered, using his colleagues' call sign. 'The man's a living legend.'

'Don't forget,' Bruce added, a shrewd smile covering his features. The cogs turned, his blue eyes watched Beyda and he began to understand the reason for the innuendo about Lt James. 'He's the current captain for TB4. I gather you've met the man.'

'Yes,' Dylan boasted quietly, 'he's training my unit for ocean rescues.'

'You're on the TB back up team,' stated an astounded Doug. 'No wonder we had to stop at Arcology to pick you up.'

The guys' wouldn't be able to keep that kind of secret. Grinning, Dylan wondered how long it would be until he'd be home in his own bed. He'd met a brunette at the bar last night, still had her number in his pocket. Maybe he'd be back in time to arrange a date for tonight. He could even change into his civilian clothing on the return trip.

* * *

'Sorry I'm late, Ziggy,' Kallan apologised, climbing onto the launch.

Glaring at the young woman with mock indignation, Dr Hans Ziggerman shook his head. Indicating she stow her kit, they could get on with their assignment. Waiting until Kallan returned to the aft deck, he called, 'I guess it's better late than never.'

'Anne and Alyssa had to attend a meeting in Hawaii,' she explained, still in her flight suit. Kneeling beside her dive bag, Kallan started to hang her gear on the peg reserved for the Dive Master.

'Taxi run again,' the deck hand's voice echoed from the open engine bay.

'That's all I'm good for around here, Goose,' Kallan stated sarcastically, her voice caring beyond the open panel.

'Nah,' Ben's head popped up at the mention of his nickname, 'you give us some decent scenery.'

Shooting the sun bronzed man a withering look, Kallan returned his teasing easily. 'I'll tell you if the scenery improves, when we get the students on board. It sure can't get any worse.'

'I know it's your way of telling me you really love me, Skipper,' Ben grinned.

'It's going to be a rough trip, I'm afraid,' Ziggy stopped the friendly bantering. 'The IRO's sending over a prospective rescue expert at the last minute. Apparently he needs to get formal qualifications but has been diving for years. Orders are to handle him with kid gloves.'

'Better watch yourself, Skipper,' Ben yelled amused. 'I bet he's got a reputation with the ladies, if you know what I mean.'

'Oh, believe me,' Kallan fired back, 'I know the type.'

'Flight training,' Ziggy pointed out several buoyancy jackets and oxygen tanks which needed checking, 'must have been tough.'

'No, I already had my pilot's licence,' Kallan's fingers moved quickly over the equipment. 'Putting up with those fly boys and their adrenalin rush after every sortie, that proved interesting. You either learn to sink or swim as the only woman on the team.'

'I can imagine you putting those boys in their places if they tried anything with you,' Ben grinned, giving her a wink before disappearing back into his hole.

'How many do we have this time?' Kallan asked, counting four sets of gear.

For the last year, she'd been assigned to the Federations Marine Research Centre. Instead of working to save endangered ocean species and utilizing her Master's Degree, she'd been designated Dive Master, training IRO officers. The remainder of her time used ferrying personal to and from the isolated base in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Hoping this might be her last training trip, Kallan James expected new orders any day. So far she hadn't managed more than twelve months in the same post. The experience she'd gained in her various roles suited her ultimate goal perfectly.

'Five, so you're going to have to buddy up with one of your students,' Ziggy shook his head. 'We've orders that the IRO hopeful has to pass his course the first time around. His name is Dylan Beyda. You're the best we've got so you'll have to take him. Sorry, Kallan, but if he needs special attention, you're my girl.'

Laughing, Kallan knew of him or at least his exploits. He'd graduated flight school a few years before her and left quite a reputation. The instructors still used his close call in their teaching.

'So I'm on babysitting duty,' she asked.

_I'd better check the lower deck cabins_, Kallan considered the usual cramped quarters she preferred while living on Gilligan. _I can't have him sharing with the others. Those berths are smaller than mine and the reason we're using one as equipment storage. I don't have time to clean it out so I guess keeping the forward head gender specific is a dream. Looks like I'll be relegated to Goose's bunk in the engine room on this voyage. Strike one Cpt Beyda._

'That's about the size of it,' Ziggy apologised. 'I've put their files on your desk along with the new orders. Sorry I had to open them, but I knew you'd be cutting it fine. Our student's will be here in an hour and I want to get going immediately.'

'I'll finish checking over the gear, drag out another set for the IRO Captain,' Kallan returned to her task, 'and then get the training room set up. It shouldn't take too long to look through their records. Hopefully they've at least their advanced open water certification, so I'll start with a three hour education session.'

'We'll be at the first dive site by then,' Ziggy rubbed his weather beaten chin. 'Are you planning on lunch before or after their initial dive?'

'Before,' Kallan's eyes flashed with amusement, 'it'll sort the men from the boys.'

'You're a cruel woman, Skipper,' Ben climbed out of the pit. He couldn't help the laugh escaping at her tactics. 'I bet you take them on the cave dive afterwards.'

'Wouldn't be any fun,' she let the mischief play about her open, teasing expression, 'if I went easy on them. I've only got five days to assess them. At the end of the trip, if they pass, they'll come out with the same qualification as me.'

'I don't think,' Ziggy paused, about to climb the ladder to the fly bridge, 'anyone could be as qualified as you, Kallan. It's a pity the IRO has designs on your career. We'd like to keep you here at the Research Centre but I know you're bored with this assignment.'

'What,' the mirth disappeared suddenly from the young woman's face, 'do you know?'

'I'm betting,' Ziggy turned his back to hide his disappointment, 'if you complete this task, getting that young captain through to his qualification, there will be a promotion in it for you. Pity, I could us someone with your background on my research project.'

_I you're right_, Kallan prayed silently. _I've waited for the opportunity to really show what I can do. I'm not being used to my fullest potential on this assignment._


	2. Chapter 2

'Well, Captain Beyda,' Kallan looked at the last file and sighed, 'it's time to find out who you really are.'

Pushing four folders to one side, Lt James found exactly what she'd expected in the personnel records of Bruce "Ozzy" Wilson, Martin "Gonzo" Hays, Douglas "Gulliver" Schmelling and Will "Blue" Channing. They'd gained their initial diving experience before joining the IRO. Their careers followed a standard pathway. Attending the IRO academy, then posting to search and rescue teams because their scuba experience. The higher qualifications sponsored through their workplace to give them greater flexibility. As a team, Kallan needed to keep them together, to encourage their cooperation. They'd need it to get through her course.

'I have a feeling,' Lt James spoke aloud opening the last file, 'you're a very different individual. There's not going to be anything standard about you.'

She began to read, not surprised by the rapid promotion or number of positive commendations. Graduating with degrees in Aeronautics and Engineering at age twenty, Dylan Beyda entered IRO flight school in 76. Apart from the infamous crash, he held an exemplary record. Sent to Moonbase Omega then posted to TB6, he completed his masters in the newly designated science of Astro-Engineering. Currently assigned to Arcology, he had no formal diving qualifications but certificates for just about everything else.

Picking up a copy of his dive log book, the neat, precise script started at the age of eight. Dylan Beyda catalogued almost a thousand dives in the twenty years since. Turing to the final page, Kallan noticed the signature of the Dive Master on his last adventure. A smile crossed her face. She knew the man well and wasn't above using the connection to get the real story.

'Lt James of Federation Marine Research Base requesting contact with IRO command,' she spoke into her communicator. Aware she had less than ten minutes until the students arrived and maybe another five until they made it to the Gilligan, she waited for a response.

'IRO command, how may I direct your call,' the feminine voice requested.

'Is Captain Kin Lee accepting calls?' she requested. Answering in the negative, Kallan asked, 'may I leave a message for Captain Lee to contact Lt Kallan James.'

'To what,' the slightly accented voice asked exactly two minutes later, 'do I owe the pleasure when I haven't seen you since passing your Dive Master six years ago?'

'Do I have to have a reason,' she smiled, 'to talk to my favourite mentor?'

'Kallan,' the older man sounded like her father, 'you have a reason for everything you do. You're tactics don't fool me. You need something only I can provide.'

'Caught,' she laughed easily. 'I need to ask you about a Captain named Dylan Beyda. You signed off on his last dive. He's about to arrive and attempt his Dive Master, logging hundreds of hours without passing his open water.'

'He's second only to you in an aquatic environment,' Kin Lee stated, 'and I should know. I've trained both of you.'

'How'd he managed to take your notice,' she asked in a confused tone.

'The same way you did. You're a natural, Kallan,' Lee responded, a note of amusement in his voice. 'So is Dylan. He's analytical, dedicated and focused. A lack of formal qualifications is an almost unforgivable oversight on his part. Be warned, you won't be able to tell what he's thinking. That mind of his is always going but he prefers to work alongside the main team rather than directly with it. If he is in trouble, you'll be the last to know so watch him.'

'You could be describing me, Lee' she teased.

'Yes,' the captain agreed, 'you're a lot alike in many respects. He'll pass but make him work for it. If you make it to easy, it won't mean as much.'

'I intend to,' she promised before signing off. _A loner_, Kallan turned thoughtful. _Now I really will have to change the sleeping arrangements. I understand wanting your own space. It's one of the positives spending so much time on Gilligan._

Gathering the personnel records, Lt James headed for her usual berth. Quickly removing any sign of her habitation, she stowed her kit and the files in Ziggy's cabin. A glance at her watch and Kallan didn't have the time to change out of her flight suit. Hurrying through the main cabin, Goose had the welcome drinks out. Everything seemed ready. Taking a deep breath, Kallan James stepped out onto the open deck.

'Here they come,' Goose stood beside his friend, watching the five men descend the long staircase to the water level.

'Let the games begin,' Kallan answered back, a tightness surrounding her lips.

'Get you kit and move out,' the Sergeant bellowed the moment their aircraft touched down. Making a vertical decent onto a platform less than fifty metres in diameter, the transport let them off beside a smaller runabout craft. Ten metres above the water, the five men found themselves surrounded by ocean as far as the horizon on all sides.

'Move where?' Martin asked, confused.

Pointing to an open section on the rim, they made their way over as the heli-plane took off. Stairs lead down to a dock hugging the side of the construction. The Marine Centre's main entrance to the right, weather proof doors surrounded the entry portal. A pier jutted out to the left on a calm ocean. In the last pen, a flat backed dive boat swayed gently on the green sea.

'Main base is underwater, thirty metres below us,' Sgt Belvedere commented. 'The science crew lives and works in the marine environment. You're to report directly to Dive Master James on The Gilligan.' Pointing to the lonely boat, Jim stated with a knowing smile, 'good luck, gentlemen, you're going to need it.'

'Why,' Bruce returned the grin accompanied by an impish note in his tone. Glancing towards Beyda, Wilson wondered at the reception the captain would generate. Suspecting who he'd find on the boat, Ozzy decided to play Dylan at his own game. It might win him a few points with their dive instructor. 'We've all got years of diving experience. This should be a breeze.'

Keeping his face straight, Sgt Jim Belvedere affected a neutral tone. 'You'll find out. Don't say I didn't warn you.'

Snickering, the overly confident four man team swaggered towards the boat. Dylan allowed them to go ahead. He wanted to see their expression when they realised Lt James and the Olympic athlete were one and the same. Forewarned, he wondered just how professional the woman could be. The Sergeant regarded her highly wiping out Dylan's flirtatious behaviour towards junior female officers. It usually got them on side. He'd see how she received the other four then play his cards accordingly.

Captain Beyda's earlier buoyant mood deflated the moment he noticed her. Standing on the side of the boat in a heavy flight suit, she had to be overheating with the midmorning sun beating down on the exposed deck. Taking the attire in her stride, cool grey eyes swept over the ravel coming towards her position. A scowl on her face, she scrutinised each of them individually and as a group. Dylan could see her active mind taking in every aspect and assigning them to a personality and learning type.

The young looking lieutenant had done this before, plenty of times by the ease with which she dismissed them. Singling him out, their eyes clashed for a moment. The silent warning obvious, Dylan wondered how long she'd been observing them. Speculating the flight suit might be a deliberate move to unnerve him, a shiver ran the length of his spine. This wouldn't be the walk in the park Cpt Beyda assumed. He'd need to tread very carefully and give the assignment everything he had in order to pass. Something told him this woman might just have his number and be willing to use it.

'Gentlemen,' Kallan's small frame effectively stopped the five men entering her domain. 'My name is Lt Kallan James and I'm going to be your Instructor for the next five days. Let's get one thing straight before you come aboard. You can leave your rank and position on the dock. It'll still be there when you return.'

Giving each man time to acknowledge her words, she continued. 'The Gilligan is my ship and it only has one Captain.' Glaring at the dark haired man lagging behind the others, she laid down her challenge. From the look on his face, he understood. 'If I say jump, you say how high.'

'Yes, sir,' Dylan answered with a smart salute.

Shocked by the woman before them, they knew Beyda played them on the way out. Turning to him, the Australian contingent understood most of the dressing down had little to do with them. However they followed his lead. While they might be impressed with his status, this woman obviously wasn't. Appearing as though they knew each other previously, it backed up Bruce's earlier assumption of a relationship gone bad. An advantage Dylan hadn't considered but might just find a use for.

'Now we have that sorted out,' Kallan allowed her usually good natured grin to cross her face, 'welcome aboard. Once you cross the plank, call me Kallan. We're fairly informal on board, using first or nick names. There are two crew members beside myself. Dr Hans Ziggerman,' he came to the railing on the fly bridge when he heard his name and waved. 'Ziggy is our Marine Biologist and Skipper for this cruise. Ben Gorse is our general hand.'

'Hi,' Ben nodded. 'My call sign's Goose, that's what most people call me.'

Leading the pack, Bruce took the opportunity to cross onto the boat. Testing the waters, he put of a provocative act. 'Bruce Wilson, call me Ozzy,' he held out a hand to Kallan.

'Not as in ostrich I hope,' Kallan fired back, taking the limb with a perfunctory shake, 'you're going to need your head out of the sand for the next few days, Ozzy. Your bunking with Will Channing on the lower deck, cabin B.'

Giving her a dirty look, he wouldn't try to flirt again. Effectively shut down, he glowered at Beyda. The man looked impassively back.

_Obviously she knows exactly who we are. She's probably read our files_, Bruce realised, _and knows the extent of our diving experience. I want to know the relationship between her and Beyda. I don't think it's exactly what he's lead us to believe. The animosity between them is making the air sizzle._

Hearing his name, Will offered, 'that's me. Call sign Blue.'

'Of course,' Kallan offered her hand, 'what else would a bunch of Australian's call a redhead Scotsman.'

Taking up the challenge in Bruce's glare, Dylan stepped onto the deck beside their instructor. 'Dylan Beyda,' he announced with a perfectly executed traditional Japanese bow.

Returning the gesture stiffly, Kallan's expression gave nothing away. 'Main level, forward cabin,' she offered.

'I guess that leaves Martin Hays and me,' the largest man in the group smiled shyly pointing out his companion, 'Doug Schmelling.'

'Do they call you Tiny,' Kallan asked, a genuine smile covering her lips. Trying to make the gentle giant feel more comfortable, she extruded a friendly atmosphere.

'No ma'am,' he couldn't stop the blush covering his face, 'Gulliver.'

'Just make sure the little people don't tie you up in knots. Lower level, cabin A, Gulliver,' she turned to the final individual.

'Gonzo,' Martin offered his call sign, rubbing his nose.

'I gather,' Kallan pointed to the four, 'you work together.'

'Sydney Ocean Rescue base,' Bruce announced easily, finding the information didn't surprise the blond. Giving her an assessing stare, Kallan returned his gaze with a steady determination.

'I'll take you all below and show you around. You can stow your gear and then come back to the main deck so we can get underway,' Ben indicated the door into the living area.

Lagging behind, Dylan looked around, he gaze taking in the rear of the boat. 'I'd like to stow my dive gear,' he stated.

'We provided everything you need,' Kallan eyed the heavy kit in his right hand.

'Does the Marine Centre,' he pointed out the neon pink wetsuit, matching buoyance vest, flippers, snorkel and mask, 'supply individualised equipment?'

'The Dive Master,' she stated with an assessing gleam in her eye, 'needs to be instantly recognisable to the class. I know the state and safety level of every item used in training students aboard this vessel.'

'All the same,' Dylan nodded, his deft fingers neatly arranging his gear next to hers, 'I don't like leaving things to chance. I'm more comfortable with what I know. You're welcome to check it over before we dive. You'll find it's well maintained and in excellent condition.'

Allowing the man to finish, she pointed out a locker for his bag. Watching him, quick nimble movements didn't waist energy. Closing the locker, Dylan made the formal bow then hurried to catch up with the others.

'Well?' Ziggy asked when he'd disappeared.

'He'll behave himself,' Kallan observed, 'he has to. Not passing could be a career breaker for him. I guess he could just be testing the waters, waiting for an opportunity to demonstrate his ability.' Craning her neck, she looked up to the older man on the fly bridge, 'I called Kin Lee at Arcology to get a background. I wouldn't like to be in the captains shoes if he upsets me.'

Giving the woman a hearty chuckle, Ziggy perceived, 'so that's the reason for your posturing. I saw the moment the captain got the message loud and clear. Giving him your cabin is going to create issues.'

'I'd rather have him were I can watch him,' Kallan grinned back. 'I'll get Goose to share and take the bunk in the maintenance bay.'

'Kallan, your births barely large enough for you and you're not that big,' Ziggy gasped.

'It's no bigger than the cabins I've put the Sydney Boys in,' she replied.

'The beds conform to the shape of the bow, joining and making them shorter, not to mention awkward to sleep on. At least the lower cabins have bunk beds with a little floor space,' Ziggy shook his head. 'Putting two men in there, even I'm not that cruel. Take mine,' he offered, 'I'll sleep up here on the fly bridge, you know I do most of the time anyway. That way you won't upset Goose. Besides, you'll be better able to keep an eye on our special guest from next door.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Kallan,' Ziggy knocked quietly on the door to his cabin ten minutes later. Aware of the movement within the forward head, he tried to be discreet.

'I'm decent,' she called, opening the portal and leaning against the jam, 'so it's safe to come in.'

'I'll only be a minute,' Ziggy stated, not daring to brush past the younger woman.

'Hey,' Kallan used a light, cheerful tone, 'it's your cabin. I'm just using it for this cruise.'

Flight suit neatly folded on top of her duffle, Kallan felt much more relaxed in shorts, t-shirt and canvas deck shoes. She'd taken the opportunity to change while Goose gave the students a tour of Gilligan. Pleased to have a couple of minutes to herself, she wondered just how to cope with Dylan Beyda. He'd bent to her demands so far but she knew not to push him.

_I wonder if you're a Gemini_, she laughed internally at her folly. _If I believed everything I've heard about you from flight school, you'd be acting very differently to what I've seen so far. The question is, are you on your best behaviour, out to impress or just gauging how much you'll take before pushing back. I guess time will tell._

Pausing, Ziggy's face carried a confounded expression. 'I penny for them,' he murmured, guessing the thoughts on his colleagues mind.

'You know I'm not that cheap,' Kallan smirked back with a wink, 'It'll cost you at least a decent lunch.'

'He's listening,' Ziggy pointed out the slightly open door slightly up the companionway.

'Let him,' Kallan allowed a slight teasing tone, 'you and I have nothing to hide.' Sighing at his unamused glare, she stepped into the corridor. 'It's all yours. Goose should have the students in the main cabin by now.'

'Kallan,' Ziggy warned, his eyes darting down the corridor.

'Ziggy,' Kallan allowed a serious note to enter her voice, 'this is obviously an issue for you. I'm sorry I've made you feel this way by accepting your offer. If you can cope with my belongings in your cabin, I'll take the fly bridge.'

'That's not what I meant,' Ziggy backed off.

'Yes it is,' she challenged, 'and its fine. I know how much propriety means to you. You only offered because you're such a gentleman.'

'Is there a problem?' Dylan decided to announce his presence.

Stepping out of the bathroom a shocked expression covered Dylan's features. Stunned by the transformation in Kallan's attire, the blonde's grey eyes assessed him silently while his eyes couldn't help appreciating her long, shapely legs. Daring him to comment, she stood close to Ziggy, her hand resting on his shoulder.

_So_, Dylan analysed the couple with a calculating glance, _it looks like things are very informal around here. At least I know how the land lies._

'Yes,' Kallan returned, 'there's an issue with the number of berths and gender mix of the crew. I've had to give up my usual cabin because the student list changed at the last minute.'

Leaving both men standing in her wake, Kallan pivoted on one foot in a movement reminiscent of her gymnastic days. Making her way to the main cabin, she promptly forgot the issue. In her mind at least, it'd been solved. Right now she had other duties that needed her immediate attention.

Plastering a bright smile on her lips, she picked up a glass of water from the galley counter. The four Sydney boys, clustered around the dining table, eyed her new outfit appreciatively. Use to the male admiration, Kallan flirted with Goose and some of the other men at the Research Centre. They knew she had far reaching plans for her career and the banter meaningless. With her students, she didn't allow the familiarity.

'Blue,' Kallan addressed Will, the quietest of the four as a stunned silence descended, 'how did a Scotsman end up in Australia?'

It didn't take long for the outlandish personality Kallan suspected to shine through the introverted exterior. Blue had them in stiches of laughter by the time Dylan entered the room. Indicating he could pick up a drink and join them, Kallan watched him come to stand beside her. His eyes on her, the gentle expression on his face attempted to analyse her personality. She could see his interest and confusion caused by the earlier scene.

_I wonder what Ziggy said_, Kallan mused internally. _I'll get both of them alone and find out what they talked about. At least the vibe between us is cautiously affable. I can work with that but first I need to bring him into the conversation, make him part of this team. At the moment he's standing close enough to be considered in the team, but far enough away to create space between us and him. _

'I would have thought,' Kallan inserted into the silence that fell, 'you'd have a call sign, Dylan.'

'Not since Flight School,' he responded with a slight frown. Grey eyes encouraged him to open up. Responding to the entirety, Dylan answered, 'Trimmer.'

'Sounds,' Kallan allowed the mischief to play over her mobile features, 'like there might be a story in that.'

'What about you?' Gonzo asked their instructor, attempting to draw attention back to the only woman in the group.

'Skipper,' Goose chuckled. 'We've called Kallan that since she joined the team a year ago. At the time we didn't have either a pilot for the heli-plane or Gilligan.'

'You're not,' Dylan used the information Commander Thurman gave him, 'using your background in Biology and Marine Science on this assignment?'

Ozzy glared, his eyes darting between the two. He wondered how the Captain knew so much about their Instructor. The comment seemed almost intimate. Reassessing his estimation of them, the young man walked a fine line as the expression on Kallan's face demonstrated. Obviously she didn't like talking about herself.

Dylan had been waiting to snare the Australian. A sly smile playing about his lips, Captain Beyda planted the seed he wanted to grow. The man wouldn't attempt to flirt with the blonde again, nor would his companions if they considered he had a history with her.

'Kallan helps out on several research projects,' Ziggy passed through the cabin on his way to the bridge, 'apart from her duties as Chief pilot and Dive Master. I hope you don't mind, Kallan, I'm changing the first dive site. Maverick indicated a 95% chance of migrating humpbacks near Hawaii. I want to see if our tagged specimens are in the pod. Goose, can you cast off so we can get underway.'

'Sure,' he replied, shrugging at Kallan. His hazel gaze asked, _what's up with Ziggy?_

'Well,' Kallan placed her glass in the rack by the sink, not demonstrating her outward annoyance, 'I guess we'd better start with the book work if we want to get a dive in this afternoon. Please wash up your cups and leave them out to dry. I'll meet you in the training room in five minutes.'

'Where are we diving in Hawaii?' Dylan followed her into the room. Aware of her irritation, he attempted to start a conversation, 'I grew up in the islands.'

'Kaua'i,' Kallan replied. 'There are several places off the map I take students.'

'Capri Cave,' the genuine smile covering his face became infectious. 'If you wanted a test of our abilities, you couldn't choose a better site.'

Caught, she reassessed the young man. 'What,' the question exited before Kallan could stop her curiosity, 'did you and Ziggy talk about?'

'How much respect I should have,' Dylan allowed his smile to dim, 'for the Skipper of Gilligan.'

Nodding, the mischief entered Kallan's cheerful, open expression. 'That,' she teased, 'is what got him into a compromising position in the first place. Ziggy won't see me give up quarters or sleep on the rear deck, even if I wanted too.'

'If you'd asked,' Dylan's brown gaze board into Kallan's, 'I would have bunked down outside.'

'That might have been fun,' she hinted as Sydney boys tromped up the corridor, 'in the tropics. When we get to the arctic in two days, you'll need a warm bed to sleep in at night.'

She'd timed the sentence so Ozzy heard the last few words. Aware something passed between Dylan and Bruce and wondering how it involved her, Kallan didn't care to find out. Grinning, she indicated the men should take their places. Waiting until the settled, she turned professional.

'As we are going to spend the next five days together,' Kallan lectured, 'there are a few basic housekeeping rules we need to get out of the way.'

'You're respective departments have sent you here on the IRO budget. Unfortunately the cooking and cleaning don't do themselves so galley and cleaning rosters will be posted.' Greeted with a groan, she'd expected the response. 'You're also expected to keep your quarters clean and tidy.'

'Goose is my deck hand. While he'll take his turn preparing meals and washing up, he has a full time position ensuring this boat stays ship shape. Don't think you can get him to do your chores.' A guilty look passed between Blue and Gonzo. Having drawn them out, Kallan knew who to watch. 'Finally, the forward head is to have the seat down when you've finished. What you do with the lower deck bathroom is your choice.' Sending a stern gaze over the five men, Kallan took the time to catch each one's eye. 'Clear?'

'Yes, Sir,' once again Dylan lead the pack.

'Dylan,' Kallan scolded, working hard to keep her features expressionless. After the conversation they'd shared, she wondered what game he wanted to play. Deciding to assert her authority, she returned his steady gaze. 'It's Kallan. I don't expect to have to say things twice so please pay attention.'

Waiting for his response, he gave her a strange look. Unable to decipher it, Kallan took all of two seconds to ignore whatever he tried to tell her. The next time she looked his way, Dylan's face returned to a neutral expression.

'Now,' she included the others, 'we have that sorted out, Gulliver, tell me about you're most memorable dive.'

'I took this tour out of Cancun, Mexico,' he stated with a smile. 'We did some deep diving down the cenotes. The Aztec threw human sacrifices down these wells. Nothing but bones left now, and artefacts preserved by the water. It's amazing if you can stand the close quarters.'

'Kind of like our berths,' Gonzo attempted to crack a joke.

'One of the most technically difficult dives,' Kallan demand they stop clowning around and buckle down, 'in the world and a few have never made it out of the mass of passages. The hardest part is getting down the initial chimney.'

'Blue,' Kallan ignored the attempt to distract her attention. Working her way around the room she came to the last student. 'Dylan?'

Taking his time to really think the answer through, he offered. 'Off the coast of Perth, Australia, there's a small island called Rottnest. It's not a complicated or technically difficult dive. The hemispherical cave is less than ten metres down with good visibility. If you approach it facing the floor, you'd miss out. Allow the current to sweep you through swimming supine and the world suddenly explodes in phosphorescent colour above you.'

'It's called Tri Cave,' Kallan knew the spot, 'and it's possibly my favourite all time dive.'

Hiding her confused expression, she wondered what game, if any, he played now. She used this example to show the class difficult dives weren't always the most spectacular or gave the greatest pleasure. Unable to make her mind up if he chose the example deliberately to show her up which proved his intelligence, or hit on the spot accidently, she made a mental note to watch him even more closely.

'You've been?' Gonzo asked, looking between the pair.

Nodding, Kallan turned the topic to their worst dive. Most contained stories of personal disappointment. So far none of them got the meaning behind the question. 'Dylan,' she encouraged. The last person to give an account, she wondered what he'd say.

'Worst,' he asked, seriously. 'There are a dozen that come to mind. Equipment failure, stupidity, accidents, death, I could give you an example of each. But that's not what you're asking. My personal worst dive had nothing to do with the ocean. I'd grown overconfident. Thinking I knew it all, I showed off in front of my father. Thankfully nothing went wrong or I might not have been able to handle it. We finished out dive, packed the gear away and drove home. The disappointment on my father's face at my behaviour almost killed my spirit but it taught me a valuable lesson. Diving's is dangerous, possibly deadly, even under the best conditions and when everything goes right. You can't take anything for granted.'

There didn't seem much to say after that. He'd understood the intent of her questions and answered them appropriately. Breaking the intense stare Dylan levelled at her, Kallan wondered if he'd decided to work with her. Feeling like she'd passed his test, Lt James opened the lesson file. For the next two hours, they went through advanced techniques, reviewing the theory of night, deep, cave and rescue diving. Finishing up with the physiology of decompression sickness, the group broke for lunch.

'You've been to Australia?' Gonzo asked, sitting on a long bench used to suit up. Sandwich in one hand he seemed besotted by the instructor. It didn't take long for the others to join him.

'I spent six months in Perth,' Kallan answered easily, surrounded by the young men. Dylan stood off to one side, listening but not joining in. 'A pod of dolphins visits the Swan River. Studying them formed part of my master's project. I managed to log a few hours diving the west coast. There's a naval ship that's been turned into a dive wreck near Bunbury.'

'HAMS Swan,' Dylan nodded, 'sunk just before the turn of last century. It's an old Australian naval cruiser. The coast is full of dive sites that are overlooked by experienced divers because of their isolated location. Did you get to the Abrolus Islands?'

'Spent a week on my way home,' Kallan grinned, remembering the crystal clear waters. 'The conditions are amazing. Visibility is good and the number of sites is endless. Not to mention the variety of coral and marine life.'

'We didn't get a bad dive, even at forty meters down,' Dylan agreed. 'The dive master grew up on the atoll. He had a story for every wreck we sighted. Some of those ships have been there over two hundred years.'

'Must have had the same Dive Master,' she gave a brilliant smile at the memories. 'Did you manage to get to the Great Barrier Reef?' Kallan asked, wondering how long he'd visited Australia.

'Only the West Coast,' Dylan responded, the ghost of disappointment flittering across his face.

'Me either,' she shook her head in silent acknowledgement. 'I'd like to get back one day. There are several sits I want to explore.'

'How many hours have you logged?' Gonzo broke into the conversation.

'Not quite a thousand,' Kallan smiled politely.

Realising she and Dylan had taken over the exchange, worse, she'd felt like the others didn't exist, Lt James returned her focus to the group before her. Flicking her gaze to Dylan, she noticed he's eyes held a similar expression. An awareness of him ran the length of her body. Ignoring the sensation, Kallan stood.

'How about you?' Ozzy requested of Beyda. He hadn't missed the quiet, intense exchange.

'About the same,' Dylan answered easily, 'although the last three hundred have been training or rescue missions so I guess they don't really count.'

'If everyone's finished,' Kallan collected their glasses, 'you'd better suit up. I'm hoping I don't have any competition for the pink wetsuit,' she grinned. Pointing to the blue cliffs in the distance, she announced, 'welcome to Kaua'i Island, Hawaii and our first dive.'

_Home_, Dylan hid his smirk. He knew these waters like the back of his hand. Diving them with his father and younger siblings from his earliest childhood, he'd bet he could find a few places Lt Kallan James had never seen before. If he managed the opportunity, maybe he separate them from the main group and show her something spectacular.


End file.
